Night Rain Illusion
by Professor Sage
Summary: re-written/edit, what happens to Raine when she realizes her feelings for a certain enemy? Well, read to find out! Kraine fluff, songfic oneshot. Thanks for telling me it was under spanish guys x3


Sage: OH YA, she made a comeback. As glorious as ever, she boredly re-writes her fanfic.

Raine: ...I see...

Sage: yes, some changes have been made but the dialoge is about the same. Sorry if there are any errors I missed, I hope you like it as much as the old one!

**Professor Sage does not own Tales of Symphonia, nor the song chosen, which is Over - Lindsay Lohan.**

* * *

She had enough of Zelos, it was the only reason for her to come out onto the balcony.The crisp cool night air embraced her, and she shivered as she walked to the ledge. Leaning against the railing, Raine rested her arms on it, leaning forward. She cast a look to the moon, which lit up her hair nicely, making her outfit look eerie. The group had rescued Princess Hilda, and in their honour, they'd been invited to a dinner party as a reward. Outfits arrived for them to dress in as well.

She sighed, looking down to the teal grass. Ever since a certain someone left the group, she'd been feeling pain in her chest, and terribly sad. She felt confused, and alone most of all. She could no longer stay up late into the night talking to anyone, since no one ever seemed interested in what she had to say.

A single tear slid down her cheek as she closed her eyes and let her head bow down. Why was she feeling such things? Wasn't she smarter then this?

She didn't even think anyone noticed she left, because they all had each other; Genis and Presea were dancing, Colette and Lloyd, dancing, Sheena and Zelos... doing who knows what.

Probably arguing, as usual.

Regal, was the only one alone, and was probably discussing something with the king– she believed he was too serious.

_I watched the walls around me crumble..__  
But it's not like I won't build them up again..__  
So here's your last__chance for redemption..__  
So take it while it last__ because it will end..__  
And my tears, are__turning into time, I've__  
wasted trying to find.. A reason for.. Good bye..._

Raine opened her eyes slightly, staring at the emerald grass as she saw an eerie glowing light blue feather fall in front of her. She let it fall quite a ways before sticking her hand out and letting it fall into her outstretched palm. She ran a finger over it, verifying it was real. If it was real, it could be from...

" Raine.. What are you doing here.." A voice asked, Raine gasped and whirled around, dropping the feather.

" I could ask you the same thing." She retorted quietly, she was defenceless, too.

" That isn't something you're to know." Kratos replied, leaning against the wall, in shadows. He closed his eyes then sighed. " As of now anyways..".

" How.. how could you just.. betray us like that.. wh..why did you even stop here." Raine demanded, trying not to let the tears slip from her eyes, but they turned against her and fell endlessly. She felt her heart skip a beat as her cheeks grew rosy.

" Perhaps that isn't for you to know either.." He said, looking to the side, she could tell he was hurt as well.

" Why do you have to be so mysterious.." She asked, this time much softer, less demanding. Taking a couple steps forward then nervously looking to the door, then wiping the tears from her eyes. If anyone caught her with him they might cause trouble, and she didn't want that.

She didn't want him to leave, she loved seeing him, she loved listening to his voice, she... loved him...

" It's for my own good." Kratos stated, looking back to her. She shook her head slightly. " I won't hurt you, if that's what your thinking. It wouldn't be fair too you, at least.".

" You're my enemy! You shouldn't care if it's fair to.. me.." She slowed the sentence down at the end then went into a daze, deep in thought. Did he say that to secretly tell her, he too loved her?

_I can't live without you, Can't breathe without you,  
I dream about you, Honestly,  
Tell me that it's Over.. Because if the world is spinning,  
and I'm still living – it won't be right if we're not in it  
Together..Tell me that it's Over..  
And I'll be the first to go.. Don't wanna be the last to know.._

Kratos looked to the side, past the bush, seeing if anyone could see the view. Confirming this, he walked up to Raine, and put his hands on her shoulders. Although, Raine gasped, blushing furiously, she stared into his eyes and tried to focus on what he was saying.

" I do, Raine. You'll soon see why I did what I did.." Kratos whispered, then returned to his normal stance, letting his arms drop. Their hair blew in the slight breeze, with the professor longing for him to touch her again.

" What are you trying to do.." Raine asked quietly, breaking the silence.

" None of your concern.".

" Kratos! Please!" Raine cried, he put a finger to her mouth, to silence her. She faintly blushed.

" You'll see soon enough." he replied quietly, then hesitated before adding. " Watch over Lloyd for me, Raine. I'd hate to see him grow careless and fall.". He let his hand fall under her chin, then sighed.

" Wh.." Was all Raine managed to say, or try too, before their lips touched. She widened her eyes, before closing them, wrapping her arms around his neck.

_I won't be the one to chase you...  
But at the same time you're the  
Heart that I call home..  
I'm always stuck with these emotions..  
And the more I try to feel the less I'm whole..  
My tears are turning into time,  
I've wasted trying to find..  
A reason for.. Goodbye..._

" Professor Sage!" A voice said, Raine shook her head and snapped out of it.

" Your okay!" Colette said, the healer's vision was a blur, and everything was spinning.

" What.. happened..?" Her voice croaked, she blinked in confusion, rubbing her eyes.

" I don't know, but you came out here and then I saw you fall..." Genis explained, worry engraved within his features.

" Yeah, and your face was all pale!" Colette added, worried as well. She tucked strands of her blond hair behind her ears, that had fallen out of her braid. Raine managed to sit herself up, spotting a eerie blue feather..

' _Was.. I dreaming?_' She thought, then shook her head.

" What?" Genis asked.

" N..nothing." Raine replied, trying to hide the curiosity in her voice.

" Please Professor, if there's something bothering you, you should tell us." Colette said.

" Thank you, I appreciate it.. but.. I have to go, um.. outside..for... a walk." Raine mumbled, as she spotted another eerie lit blue feather.

" Oh..kay. We'll be at the inn if you need us." Lloyd said, then him, Colette, and Genis excused themselves. Raine sighed. She got up, brushed herself off and then gazed at the sky. Shivering against the cool night breeze, she walked into the dining room and out the front door, cautiously wandering around the city of Meltokio.

_I can't live without you, Can't breathe without you,  
__I dream about you, Honestly,  
__Tell me that it's Over..Because if the world is spinning,  
and I'm still living – it won't be right if we're not in it  
Together.. Tell me that it's Over..  
And I'll be the first to go.. Don't wanna be the last to know.._

A single rain drop landed on the ground soundlessly, followed by another, and another. Raine shuddered and turned around on her heels. Soon more raindrops fell faster and faster. Her hair fell out of place and stuck to her face. Sighing, the healer walked slowly back to the inn instead of taking a stroll, she hated water. And she hated wearing white while being in the rain. She shivered and pulled her navy coat tighter around her body.

A hand gripped around her wrist, causing her to gasp. She then was sheltered from the rain, and looked back without moving her head, she saw a bit of white.

" Stop it.. What are you trying to do..!" Raine asked, slightly frightened and angered. It was him again.

" Nothing." Was the response.

" You poisoned me." Raine added. Silence followed as the raindrops fell helplessly on the umbrella, then ran down it, being deflected. " Why?".

" ...".

" Answer me!" Raine cried, taking her hand out of grip, then whirling around to face him.

" It wasn't me.. don't just assume that.".

" How then, you're my enemy. I'm not letting my guard down anymore." Raine said coldly.

" Heh, right.. Raine." Kratos said, smirking.

" Wh..what's so.. funny.." Raine asked, feeling her cheeks grow hot. Her heart beat faster as the seraphim wrapped his free arm around her waist, bringing her closer.

" Nothing..?".

" ...You're laughing at me because.." Raine was calm at first, then noticed what the angel was trying to do. She shook her head and stared up at him, smiling weakly. She hated that she loved him.

_My tears are turning into time.. I've wasted trying to find..__  
A reason for.. Goodbye.. I can't live without you,__  
Can't breathe without you, I dream about you, Honestly,  
Tell me that it's Over.. Because if the world is spinning,  
and I'm still living – it won't be right if we're not in it  
Together..  
__Tell me that it's Over..And I'll be the first to go..  
Don't wanna be the last to know.._

" Stop trying to.. get me to.. fall in love, Kratos." Raine said, looking away shyly. She often wondered why she said that; she never meant it.

" I'm not making you do anything.." He sighed. " It's like you were doing before.".

" I.." Raine trailed off. Closing her eyes, about to look down, but stopped herself. She did have feelings for him, but.. he was an enemy. Opening her eyes again, the thought popped in her head again. Did he really share the same feelings for her? " Um.. Kratos?".

" Yes Raine.." Kratos answered seemingly tired.

" Do.. you.. ... no.. never mind." Raine said, the umbrella fell to the ground. She stared at him in shock, feeling the rain hit her drenched body.

" If your asking if I love you.. then, find it in your heart.." Kratos said quietly, staring back at her.

She stared back at him, tears falling from her eyes. He embraced her, as she cried, before she looked up at him. Raine, felt herself lean forward onto her toes and kiss him.

And it was a kiss she'd never forget.

_Tell me that it's Over..__  
Over..  
Honestly tell me..  
Honestly tell me..  
Don't tell me that it's Over..  
Don't tell me that it's Over..._


End file.
